


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... X

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. ПОХОРОНЫ

\- Траур тебе идёт.

Дарья недовольно покосилась на Джейн, которая сидела рядом. Трент привольно развалился на заднем сиденье и постарался замаскировать смешок приступом кашля. Дарья первый раз в жизни увидела брата подруги в костюме и галстуке.

\- Я тебе говорила, Лейн, что твоё чувство юмора иногда повергает меня в состояние глубокого шока?

\- Нет. Но сейчас сказала. Но я серьёзно. И чёрный в школьные годы был твоим любимым цветом.

Дарья пожала плечами.

\- Люди меняются.

Джейн хмыкнула.

\- Ага. Ты даже решила спросить совета у Квин по поводу платья. Пару лет назад она была бы в восторге, а сейчас…

Дарья печально вздохнула.

\- Она с головой ушла в учёбу. Провидец из меня хреновый. Не будет, как я написала в том своём сочинении, доброй и милой Квин с кучей детей, а получится из неё второй Джейк и такой же трудоголик как мама.

Джейн заметила почти сердито:

\- Ты мне так и не дала его прочитать…

\- Я тебя там даже не упомянула.

Джейн выглядела даже обиженной.

\- Почему?!

Тон Дарьи был также ровен как гудение мотора её автомобиля.

\- Я же сказала — хреновый из меня провидец… И вспомни ту меня — ревнивая, высокомерная, циничная…

\- Сама говоришь — люди меняются…

 

...На них смотрели — с любопытством, с лёгким холодком во взгляде, с оттенком презрения. Но на похоронах не принято учинять скандалы. Дарья была очень благодарна Квин за хороший совет — вуаль и тёмные очки. Словно между ней и остальными воздвиглась прозрачная стена. Джейн шла рядом и шёпотом поясняла «Это наш дядюшка Макс. Большой любитель выпить. Это тётушка… Двоюродный брат… Сестра...» Дарья пожимала руки, в пол голоса выражала соболезнования и шла дальше, чувствуя спиной липкие взгляды и слыша шёпоток — тихий как шорох её собственного платья. Семья Аманды популярностью не пользовалась — вокруг них образовалась мёртвая зона. Пенни отсутствовала, Саммер тихо шипела на детей.

\- Тётя Дарья!

На них начали оборачиваться. Дарья взъерошила волосы племяннику Джейн, улыбнулась ему и поздоровалась с Винсентом и Амандой. Пожала руки, дежурные слова соболезнования и Дарья встала рядом с Джейн, что вызвало новую волну шёпота прокатившуюся по залу. Зона отчуждения заметно расширилась и даже температура в зале словно упала на полтора градуса.

 

На этот раз за руль уселся Трент. Дарья откинулась на подголовник.

\- Уффф… Это было, конечно, любопытно, Джейн но зачем?

Джейн ухмыльнулась.

\- Я познакомилась с твоими тётушками и решила сделать тебе ответную услугу — познакомить со своими родственниками.

\- И что с твоей семьёй не так? Ты говорила, что не любишь посещать эти собрания — я теперь понимаю почему…

Джейн зло фыркнула:

\- Мы для них, наша семья, какое то сборище побродяг. Богема. Носит нас по всему миру… Занимаемся какой-то маловразумительной фигнёй… Саммер даже своих детей дома удержать не может. Трент, вместо того чтобы закончить колледж и начать своё дело как полагается добропорядочному Лейну, бренчит на гитаре в какой то рок-группе. Винсент и то на месте не сидит — уже внуки пошли, а он всё где-то у чёрта на рогах с фотоаппаратом лазит. Аманда занимается какими то горшками… Я тоже пошла по кривой дорожке по мнению этих снобов — малюю свои «картинки» - нет чтобы чем-то серьёзным в жизни заняться… Они же все такие «приличные» люди — свой бизнес, вечером вся семья у телевизора, в выходные — барбекю… Мы на их фоне — какие то выродки, «подменыши», «неправильные» Лейны… Для многих из нашего клана «художник» почти ругательство…

Дарья покосилась на Джейн с удивлением, почти в шоке — она никогда не слышала такой злости в голосе Джейн.

\- Успокойся, подруга. Вот будет сладкая месть, когда ты станешь известным художником и твои картины будут стоить миллионы, а про твои выставки в Чикаго и Нью Йорке будет рассказывать CNN...

Джейн грустно улыбнулась и уткнулась носом Дарье в плечо.

\- Ты у нас такая оптимистка… Но чёрный тебе идёт и не спорь!

Дарья нежно поцеловала Джейн в щёку и прошептала на ухо:

\- Идёт, идёт… Успокойся… Я только ради тебя и твоей свежеупокоившейся бабушки надела сегодня сексуальное чёрное бельё… Надеюсь, что тебе понравится…

Джейн заржала в голос, а когда увидела в зеркале удивлённые глаза брата… Дарье пришлось отпаивать любимую холодной водой.


	2. СВАДЬБА

\- Пап, ты не истратишь всю плёнку на местные красоты?  
\- Не беспокойся, Джейн, - улыбнулся Винсент. - Я помнил куда я еду и когда. Онтарио осенью… Я тут уже бывал. Поэтому плёнки хватит на всё. И на всех. Да и отец твоей… невесты с собой кинокамеру прихватил.  
Джейн подняла воротник — ветер.  
\- Ты ещё не смирился? - грустно спросила она. - С моим выбором. С моей… ориентацией…  
Винсент сделал снимок. Ещё один и ещё. Его внимание привлекла какая-то пёстрая птица.  
\- Ты её любишь?  
\- Да.  
\- Значит остальное не важно. Но ведь у тебя были какие то мальчики?  
Джейн пожала плечами и поглубже спрятала руки в карманы. Чёртов ветер — ещё не хватало подхватить насморк перед собственной свадьбой и шмыгать носом произнося брачные клятвы. Это было бы слишком. Как в дебильной комедии.  
\- Оказалось, что всё остальное действительно не важно. Если это, что-то или кто-то мешает нам, отдаляет нас друг от друга. Может нас рассорить, разделить.  Мы не говорили друг другу о любви — мы так чувствовали — что не можем друг без друга.. Понимаем друг друга с полу слова, с полу вздоха. Если бы я не любила Дарью — давно сбежала бы от неё. Характер у неё совсем не сахарный… И у меня тоже. Так что… Мы половинки — способны вытерпеть друг друга, сдержаться и не плеснуть одна другой яда в суп. И понять одна другую, что с другой происходит — даже не задавая лишних вопросов. Чувствуем друг друга как сёстры близнецы — на расстоянии.   
Винсент только вздохнул.  
\- И чем Дарья собирается заниматься после колледжа? Кем будет?  
\- Писателем или журналистом. А может и тем и тем. В Бостоне, в нашей квартирке, я стою у мольберта, она сидит у компьютера. Пишет и рассылает написанное в журналы. Как и в школьные годы. У Дарьи уже есть несколько публикаций. Правда, в студенческих журналах но… Дорога в тысячу ли начинается с одного шага…  
…  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком? Куда ты их потом денешь? - Квин неодобрительно сморщила носик. Стэйси натаскала в их номер целые груды листьев и теперь в её руках снова была целая охапка. Роу застенчиво улыбнулась и порозовела от смущения:  
\- Не могу остановиться… Такая красота.  
Квин вздохнула и ласково поправила подруге сбившуюся вязанную шапочку из под которой задорно торчали хвостики и поцеловала в щёку.  
\- Попроси Джейн — она напишет для тебя картину в таких же тонах.  
Стэйси неожиданно выпустила из рук собранные листья, крепко обняла Квин и поцеловала в губы. Квин закрыла глаза — голова закружилась и сама стиснула подругу в объятиях.  Услышав чьи-то голоса невдалеке нехотя, улыбаясь, выпустили друг друга из объятий и Стэйси наклонилась, собрала листву снова в кривоватый букет и подруги молча пошли дальше, держась за руки.   
…  
\- Ну, сестра, ты уже смирилась? - ехидно поинтересовалась Эми у Хелен.  
Та спокойно пожала плечами:  
\- С чем?  
\- Твоя старшая дочь вступает в брак с подругой…  
Хелен ухмыльнулась:  
\- К этому всё и шло. В начале — Тома в отставку, квартиру снимают вместе… - Хелен поправила волосы. - И Дарью с её характером и выходками одна Джейн и способна вытерпеть. Если они до сих пор не разбежались — значит любят друг друга по настоящему.  
Эми грустно улыбнулась:  
\- А характер у Дарьи от нашей мамы… Так что я представляю…  
Хелен кивнула:  
\- И ум, и характер. А её мало кто мог вынести. Разве что ты. Я вот даже сбежала к хиппи. Но ты, Эми, тоже похожа на нашу мать. Нашла коса на камень...  
\- Считаю это за комплимент.  
…  
\- Всё таки это странно…  
\- Что «это», Бритни?  
\- Ну… Дарья и Джейн…  
Джоди смотрит искоса на спутницу. Обе ёжатся — ветер холодный.  
\- Слухи про них пошли чуть ли не сразу как они познакомились.  
\- Но у Дарьи был этот милый мальчик. Том, кажется.  
Джоди ехидно улыбается:  
\- Том. Том Слоун. Но Дарья с ним рассталась. Ты вот тоже рассталась с Кевином.  
Бритни морщится.  
\- Я его бросила. Но он умудрился остаться в последнем классе на второй год! Это же надо быть таким болваном…  
Джоди воздержалась от комментариев — достаточно обидных для Бритни. Но бывшая чирлидерша  не была дурой — несмотря на ветер в голове, наивные большие глаза, смешные жёлтые хвостики. Отец нашёл Бритни терпеливого, с железными нервами, репетитора и Бритни оказалась не такой уж безнадёжной.  
\- Но всё равно… Не понимаю…  
Джоди сказала совершенно серьёзно:  
\- А я не понимаю какого чёрта ты связалась с этим кретином Кевином!  
Бритни вздохнула:  
\- Любовь зла…  
\- Что и требовалось доказать!  
…  
Джейн задумчиво постукивала ручкой себе по носу. В дверь просунула голову Дарья:  
\- Пишешь?  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Сочиняю…  
Дарья также горестно вздохнула в ответ:  
\- Я тоже…  
Джейн повернулась к Дарье и удивлённо округлила глаза:  
\- Ты же писатель!  
Дарья виновато пожала плечами:  
\- Ну… Вот и на меня нашлась проруха… Надо было на свадьбе кузины, её с женихом внимательней слушать, что они там говорили… Ладно, пойду к себе…  
Джейн поднялась со стула, просунула голову в дверь и жалобно попросила Дарью, которая уже открывала дверь своего номера:  
\- Дашь списать, а?...  
Дарья расхохоталась.


	3. ДОМ, МИЛЫЙ ДОМ...

\- Не слишком ли это щедрый подарок? - проворчала Дарья. Дом был чуть меньше родительского в Лондэйле.  
\- Не слишком, - с иронией хмыкнула Джейн. - за этот подарок нам ещё возвращать кредит банку несколько лет… Зато наша соседка, миссис Стивенсон теперь, при каждой встрече, не будет смотреть на нас как на врагов нации и государства, поджав губки и хмуря бровки. Теперь она будет рассказывать новым жильцам, вздыхая и охая, всякие ужасы про нас.  
\- Ага. И вскоре выяснится, что новые жильцы это пара обаятельных сексуально озабоченных маньяков-людоедов…  
\- Узнаю писателя… Богатая фантазия...  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Я уже привыкла к нашей маленькой квартире… А тут и заблудиться можно!  
Джейн рассмеялась:  
\- Будем играть в прятки!  
\- Ты особо губу не раскатывай. Квин всерьёз собирается учиться в колледже и поближе ко мне — так что одна комната за ней.  
Джейн кивнула. Новость её не удивила и не огорчила. Она, скорее, была даже удовлетворена.  
\- Так я и думала. Угадала. Обожаю угадывать. А для Стэйси тоже комнату отведём или они будут в одной?  
Дарья удивлённо приподняла брови:  
\- Ты так шутишь или...?  
Джейн посмотрела на Дарью с насмешливым удивлением:  
\- Ты совсем ничего не замечаешь? Как они разговаривают, смотрят друг на друга… Хелен всё время косилась на свою младшенькую, твою сестру с явным подозрением на лице. Может между ними ничего ПОКА ЧТО и нет — но это только пока.  
… Риэлтор оказалась та же самая. Увидев держащихся за руки Дарью и Джейн, только удовлетворённо кивнула но ничего не сказала. Оформлением бумаг занялась Хелен. Дарье и Джейн осталось только подписать их и получить ключи.  
  
…- Это будет твоя комната. - Дарья распахнула перед Квин дверь. Комната была ещё безвидна и пуста и только дух недавнего ремонта витал над полом. Квин вошла и огляделась.  
\- Вы… Ты не могла бы… Вы не могли бы… Оформить как твою старую комнату. Спасибо, конечно, но в ней мне лучше думалось и она как то будет соответствовать...  
Джейн даже не улыбнулась.  
\- Ладно. Приведу в соответствие. А Стэйси такое оформление думаешь понравится? Такой дизайн?  
Квин покраснела:  
\- А при чём тут Стэйси? Мы просто подруги…  
Лицо Джейн осталось  непроницаемым:  
\- Ну, раз вы подруги то она будет приезжать в гости, разве нет?  
Квин пожала плечами:  
\- Наверно… Будем устраивать пижамные вечеринки…  
Джейн сказала совершенно серьёзно:  
\- Только не сильно шумите — наши комнаты рядом, а у Дарьи очень чуткий сон. Она просыпается и меня будит.  
\- А у кого-то очень лягучие ноги… - проворчала Дарья. - И он лягается как дикий мустанг…  
Джейн нежно обняла супругу.  
\- Я же уже извинилась!  
Дарья потёрлась носом о плечо подруги.  
\- А синяки ещё не прошли…  
Квин вежливо покашляла.   
\- А переезжать когда собираетесь?  
Отозвалась Дарья:  
\- Скоро.  
  
…- Привет, племяшка. Как вы там, обживаетесь?  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Угу. Джейн красит стены в будущей комнате Квин. Уже прикидывает где в доме развесить картины и фотографии. В ней проснулся и не желает засыпать одержимый дизайнер.  
\- Просто прекрасно. Что ж, ждите в гости — мне уже интересно.  
\- Будем ждать.  
Дарья откинулась на диванную спинку и прикрыла глаза. Мимо пронеслась озабоченно хмурящаяся Джейн. Через минуту маленькое торнадо названное метеорологами  «Джейн» пронеслось обратно. Дарья старалась не трогать подругу в такие моменты — Джейн ничего вокруг не видела и не слышала. И первое, что она сказала — попросила ей не помогать. «Я люблю тебя, Моргендорфер, может быть в будущем ты станешь великим писателем и по твоим книгам будут снимать фильмы и сериалы — но рисуешь ты как курица лапой...» Дарья не обиделась. Она взяла в руки газету — в глаза сразу бросился заголовок: «Новые соседи чуть не съели старушку» и портрет миссис Стивенсон.     
  
… - Теперь можешь открыть глаза! - голос Джейн звучал даже торжественно.  
Квин от удивления открыла рот и подбежала к окну — за ним был безусловно Бостон. Но комната словно была перенесена волшебной силой из Лондэйла. Только стены были обиты просто серой тканью но Джейн постаралась и, пока стоишь на пороге полная иллюзия объёма.  
\- Спасибо! - Квин расцеловала в обе щеки и сестру и Джейн. Та была очень довольна собой и своей работой.


	4. РАЗГОВОР

Квин влетела в кухню уже в пальто и полезла в холодильник разжиться бутылочкой содовой. За спиной раздалось деликатное покашливание. Квин обернулась:  
\- А… Привет, мама.  
\- И куда это ты собралась?  
Квин пожала плечами:  
\- В библиотеку. Извини, я не могу долго разговаривать — меня Стэйси ждёт, а уже опаздываю.  
В отличие от Джейка Хелен обладала просто уникальной способностью к гипнотическому воздействию на дочерей и сейчас Квин, вместо того чтобы бежать к входной двери как собиралась, без единого слова протеста опустилась на стул напротив Хелен и вопросительно на неё уставилась — как кролик на удава:  
\- Так в чём дело, мама?  
Хелен сглотнула, сцепила пальцы перед собой на столе:  
\- Ты собираешься во всём подражать старшей сестре?  
На лице Квин отразилось искреннее недоумение. Хелен продолжила:  
\- У неё Джейн, у тебя Стэйси…  
Квин покраснела — и она не могла честно признаться даже самой себе было ли это от возмущения или потому, что Хелен поймала её на «горячем»:  
\- Мы со Стэйси только подруги!  
Хелен склонила голову и с иронией посмотрела на младшую — удивительно в этот момент напомнив Квин Дарью:  
\- Когда у тебя в последний раз было свидание? С мальчиком, я имею ввиду.  
Квин только руками развела:  
\- Я учусь. Времени нет.  
Хелен нехорошо прищурилась:  
\- А на Стэйси значит у тебя время есть?  
Квин теперь выглядела искренне возмущённой:  
\- Мы вместе занимаемся. Ходим в библиотеку. Как и положено лучшим подругам. В отличии Сэнди и Тиффани мы обе думаем о своём будущем. Хотим успешно закончить колледж и найти хорошую работу.  
Хелен кивнула:  
\- Мне так и сказать матери Стэйси, что вы просто подруги и не больше?  
Квин поднялась со стула:  
\- Так и скажи. А мне пора бежать — Стэйси меня уже заждалась. После библиотеки мы собираемся посидеть в кафе и немного пройтись — но к десяти я буду дома.  
Хелен откинулась на спинку стула и с иронией фыркнула:  
\- То есть ходить держась за руки это так у подруг нынче принято, а я слышала, что это не совсем так. То есть у не совсем просто подруг. И ваш поцелуй, который мама Стэйси случайно увидела,  это был просто дружеский?   
Квин осталась невозмутимой:  
\- Дурацкое клише. И подруги целуются при встрече и расставании. Ничего такого в этом нет.  
Хелен вздохнула:  
\- Ладно, иди. Но если что — Стэйси милая девушка. И характер у неё изменился к лучшему.  
Квин, с пылающими щеками, вылетела за дверь чуть не сбив с ног подругу, которая как раз собиралась позвонить.  
\- Ну, пошли.


	5. РАЗГОВОРЫ II

Квин и Стэйси, обогатившись идеями и новыми знаниями, сидели в кафе. Обе, не сговариваясь, прошли мимо любимой пиццерии — не хотели случайно встретить старых знакомых.  
\- Ты сегодня опоздала, - Стэйси пыталась перехватить взгляд Квин но та не поднимала глаз от стола.  
\- Мама меня поймала почти у самых дверей… - пробурчала под нос Квин. - Я не успела вовремя исчезнуть из дома. Видно она поджидала меня внизу… Расспрашивала...  
\- О чём?  
\- О нас с тобой… - вздохнула Квин. - Что мы и кто мы друг для друга…  
\- И что мы друг для друга? Что мы такое? - в голосе Стэйси зазвучали незнакомые нотки. Квин удивлённо подняла на неё глаза. Стэйси сидела в любимой позе Дарьи — откинулась на спинку стула, руки скрещены на груди. До полноценной истерики ещё далеко но любимая подруга была явно напряжена и сердито ждала ответа. Квин смотрела Стэйси прямо в глаза, в упор:  
\- Мы подруги. Лучшие. Друзья не разлей вода.  
Стэйси скривилась:  
\- И всё?  
\- А тебе этого мало?  
Стэйси вздохнула:  
\- Не знаю…  
\- Вот и я не знаю… На самом деле ты моя единственная настоящая подруга.  
Стэйси совершенно серьёзно отметила:  
\- Друзей много не бывает.  
Квин уткнулась в свою чашку:  
\- Тиффани была кошмарный тормоз. Сэнди всё время пыталась мне подгадить. И при этом я тащила на себе этот воз — наш дурацкий «Модный клуб». Этот шаржист с ярмарки угадал… Интересно, куда пропал тот самый рисунок?  
Стэйси чуть не лопнула от, с трудом сдерживаемого, смеха:  
\- У меня. Он хранится у меня. Я его стащила по тихому и он висит у меня в спальне…  
Квин вытаращилась на подругу:  
\- Ты?! Стащила?!  
Стэйси была очень довольна собой:  
\- Ага. Я. Истеричная и крайне неуверенная в себе Стэйси. Это ты и Сэнди тогда носились с несчастным шаржем как с писаной торбой. Или как курица с яйцом. Доставали Хелен с требованием подать иск. А я этот рисунок просто спёрла.  
Квин только головой покачала:  
\- Ну ты даёшь… И чем он тебе так понравился?  
\- Ты помнишь как была изображена я?  
\- Честно нет.  
Стэйси улыбнулась:  
\- Милая, мечтательная, большеглазая девушка. Тиффани на самокате, ты, угрюмая, пыхтишь, тянешь ваш тандем, а Сэнди, с высокомерной рожей, просто сидит сзади, на заднем сиденье — руки на груди сложила, ножки с педалей свесила и не фига не делает. А я — с цветочком… Единственная на этом рисунке, кто улыбается.  
\- Покажешь?  
Стэйси ехидно ухмыльнулась:  
\- Я же сказала — он у меня в спальне. Не побоишься? Снова не сбежишь? А то в тот раз — сбежала и оставила меня в одиночестве… С двумя дурацкими стаканами газировки… Мне было так обидно… А я после твоего побега прорыдала часа два от недоумения и обиды — но так и не решилась потом спросить, что я тебе такого сделала… Смешные мы были тогда… Задаваки, с вечно задранными к небу носиками...  
Квин накрыла руку Стэйси своей:  
\- Не сбегу… Мне уже стыдно.

… Рисунок в рамочке за стеклом висел на стене в спальне Стэйси. Квин несколько минут, молча, его разглядывала:  
\- И как он про нас тогда всё понял? Вот так сразу — только взглянул и…  
\- Кто?  
\- Художник… - Квин вздохнула. - Вот что надо было тогда понять — как?! Мистика какая-то…  
\- Точно — мистика, - кивнула Стэйси. -  Я потом хотела его найти и расспросить… Бесполезно. Как сквозь землю...  
Она стояла с двумя запотевшими стаканами в руках. И… в джинсах и розовой футболке. Квин расхохоталась:  
\- Только не говори, что держала всё это время те самые стаканы в холодильнике! Я теперь умная и почти такой же «ботан» как Дарья и знаю, что вся вода испарилась бы за этот срок…  
Стэйси улыбнулась:  
\- И почти такой же зануда, - и протянула подруге стакан. - На брудершафт?  
  
...Квин повернула голову и посмотрела на настенные часы. «Чёрт!...»   
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я обещала маме, что буду дома до десяти, а уже без пяти одиннадцать!  
\- До десяти вечера или до десяти утра?  
\- Не смешно! - буркнула Квин и торопливо начала выкапывать мобильный из под груды одежды. - Мама? Извини, заболтались. Ладно. Ты просто мысли мои читаешь.  
\- Что она сказала? - глаза Стэйси блестели от любопытства.  
\- Что я могу остаться у тебя ночевать…  
Стэйси захихикала. Квин недоумённо задрала бровки:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ночевать…  
Квин вздохнула.  
\- Она знает. Точнее догадывается… Насчёт нас.  
Стэйси стала совершенно серьёзной.  
\- И что?  
\- И ничего. А как твоя?  
Сэйси поморщилась:  
\- Только вздыхает. Её больше беспокоит, что я вдруг занялась этими гонками…  
Квин потёрлась носиком о голое плечо подруги:  
\- Меня тоже…  
Стэйси ласково обняла Квин и промурлыкала той на ухо:  
\- Вот на этом и сойдётесь — будете вместе переживать за меня и болеть...

  
...Хелен была совершенно невозмутима:  
\- Когда ты говорила «до десяти» я искренне полагала, что это означает «до десяти вечера», а не до десяти утра.  
Квин пожала плечами:  
\- Я же позвонила, предупредила…  
Хелен хмыкнула:  
\- И чем вы занимались, можно спросить?  
Квин и бровью не повела:  
\- Болтали. Трепались допоздна. Ударились в воспоминания… Стэйси предложила остаться у неё. Что-то вроде пижамной вечеринки получилось в итоге.  
Хелен горько вздохнула:  
\- Страшно вспомнить, когда я вот также могла просто провести вечер с подругами — не ожидая срочного звонка от Эрика… Иди, умойся — и сотри помаду со щеки…  
Квин покраснела и, прихватив баночку с содовой, унеслась к себе наверх, а Хелен осталась за столом обхватив руками голову и в полной растерянности.  
  



	6. ТОРТ СО СВЕЧКАМИ

\- Ты собираешься отмечать свой день рождения? - Квин только что упала в кресло и, со вздохом облегчения смогла, наконец, вытянуть ноги как старшая сестра, отложив газету, решила вдруг задать этот странный вопрос. Квин поморщилась:  
\- А ты?  
\- Я первая спросила. И у тебя раньше, - парировала Дарья. -  Так всё-таки?  
Квин прикрыла глаза. Всё что ей было нужно это только покой. Джейн и Стэйси что то обсуждали на кухне и гремели посудой. Видно Джейн наконец решила навести там порядок. Но взгляд Дарьи Квин чувствовала даже с закрытыми глазами. Недовольно вздохнула:  
\- Не знаю…  
Дарья хмыкнула с иронией:  
\- Тебе так это нравилось прежде…  
Квин открыла глаза, повернулась к сестре и прищурилась:  
\- Ты до сих пор не можешь мне простить, что сидела в своей комнате словно Золушка? Но тебе самой не нравилось — точнее не нравилась моя компания. В последние школьные годы ты и Джейн просто торчали в каком нибудь углу с содовой и отпускали саркастические замечания в адрес моих гостей — «Модного клуба», наших ухажёров, а потом тихо исчезали в твою комнату… А свой день рождения ты стала отмечать только с появлением Джейн, как вы стали подругами — и то не у нас дома. В каком-нибудь кафе. Или у Джейн.  
Дарья помотала головой:  
\- Нет. Но теперь…  
Квин улыбнулась:  
\- Колледж? Думаешь у меня там много приятелей и ухажёров — как в школьные годы? Не-а.  
\- Что так?  
\- Я теперь как ты. Заучка. Бука. И ещё… Стэйси. Она моя лучшая подруга но все думают, что…  
Дарья перебила с иронией:  
\- И у них нет на это абсолютно никаких оснований?  
\- Это абсолютно не их дело.  
Дарья заметила совершенно серьёзно:  
\- Но это МОЁ дело. Точнее — семейное дело. Так что колись, сестрёнка.  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Она моя лучшая подруга, - и добавила шёпотом. - Я боюсь…  
\- Чего именно?  
\- Всего… И хочется, и колется… Как в воду с обрыва… Признаться себе, что я… И в самом деле...  
Дарья совершенно серьёзно кивнула:  
\- Вот и прыгай. И ты с меня пример берёшь? Вот и будь честной. Прежде всего с самой собой. Так как насчёт праздника? Будем устраивать или нет?  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Если откажусь — мама обидится… Разве что в узком семейном кругу.  
  
…- Мы решили, что мой день рождения… проведём в узком семейном кругу…  
Стэйси вопросительно приподняла бровь.  
\- А я вхожу в этот круг?  
Квин уткнулась носиком Стэйси в плечо.  
\- Конечно! Ты моя единственная подруга! Как ты могла подумать?! Я тебя люблю и вообще…  
Стэйси взъерошила подруге чёлку и поцеловала в лоб:  
\- Я тебя тоже… Только никак не пойму — мы с тобой пара или ещё нет…  
Квин ответила совершенно серьёзно:  
\- Ещё нет. Я ещё боюсь…  
\- И чего же?  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Всего. Признаться самой себе. Маминой реакции. Мне страшно… Как в воду с обрыва. Очертя голову. А там ещё сильное течение в этой реке…  
Стэйси улыбнулась:  
\- Ничего. Прыгнем вместе. Я буду держать тебя за руку. Только скажи когда…  
Квин кивнула и обняла Стэйси:  
\- Договорились…  
  
...Квин поставила на стол крохотный тортик и воткнула в него три свечи. Зажгла. Пододвинула тарелку к Дарье:  
\- Задувай.  
Дарья ошарашенно уставилась на младшую сестру:  
\- Ты чего?  
Квин хихикнула, - Просто вспомнила ту плёнку, что папа снимал на твой день рождения. Не хочу чтобы между нами были какие то старые обиды, а ты, я то хорошо знаю, злопамятная… - Квин была абсолютно серьёзной. - Давай. Задуй.  
Дарья растерянно хмыкнула, пожала плечами и задула свечки:  
\- Теперь мне придётся купить тебе несколько кукол чтобы ты повыдёргивала им волосы, разрешить подставить мне пару подножек… И ещё много всего…  
Джейн насмешливо приподняла бровь:  
\- Какая весёлая жизнь у некоторых...  
Дарья ностальгически вздохнула:  
\- В детстве мы неплохо развлекались… Тома и Джерри словно с нас списали… И семейку Аддамс заодно.


End file.
